


he shouldn't be (here)

by myemergence



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Between the sheets - Freeform, Bossy Buck, Bottom Eddie, Eddie Diaz Week 2020, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Buck, eddiediazweek, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/pseuds/myemergence
Summary: Eddie's had a rough day that sends him spiraling, struggling with the lack of control in his life. Buck shows him that it's okay to let someone else take control sometimes.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788640
Comments: 44
Kudos: 289





	he shouldn't be (here)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts).



> My first time posting smut, and I hope that you like it! 
> 
> For Eli, here is your Bottom Eddie fix for today.
> 
> A big thank you to [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the beta!

He shouldn’t be here.

Eddie shifts in the seat of his truck, his heart racing. He swallows hard as he stares ahead of him. He used to come here whenever he was struggling and felt like life was spinning out of control. To take back control.

The buzzing under his skin is familiar, but that doesn’t mean the itch has become easy to quiet. He made a promise to himself— for Christopher— that he would never do this again. That he wouldn’t take these kinds of risks. But after the day that he’s had, he doesn’t know what else he can do.

Eddie runs his hands over his face and groans. He can’t do this, can’t get in another fight. If he gets caught not only could he lose his job, he could go to jail. And then what would happen to Christopher?

_“She wouldn’t have even been at the park if she wasn’t raising your son.”_

He grits his teeth as he recalls the conversation with his father earlier in the day. Eddie chose to take an extra shift at the last minute, and Carla hadn’t been able to cover. So Abuela helped by picking Christopher up from school and taking him to the playground. While trying to help him she’d slipped and sprained her ankle pretty badly. She’s fine, Eddie reminds himself, she’s going to be fine. Still, Eddie can’t push his father’s critical words away.

For the first time in a very long time, Eddie feels like maybe his dad is right. He’s been putting all of this unnecessary burden on Abuela, asking too much from her. His fist clenches and unclenches several times, the need to punch something—someone— unshakeable. It feels like no matter what he does, no matter how much he tries to keep order in his life, he can never quite retain enough control to prevent things from spiraling and crashing to the ground.

He just doesn’t have it in him to not fuck it up.

Eddie looks up as rain begins to pour down in the parking lot, the sound almost deafening as it pings off the top of the truck. He watches as people pile out of their cars and head inside. He could do that, too, he could go inside and untwist this knot in his stomach. He could calm the thrumming beneath his skin, silence the voice echoing in his mind.

But at what cost?

Eddie draws out an uneven breath, the anxiety threatening to claw out of his throat as he pulls out his phone, hand trembling. The phone is ringing before he has the chance to reconsider.

“Eddie.” He hears Buck’s familiar voice, and he takes another breath, trying to steady himself. “What’s going on?” Eddie isn’t sure how to answer that. He doesn’t know, not really. He just knows that if he stays here that he’s going to do something stupid; make some irreversible decision. “Eddie, is everything okay?” Buck’s words tumble out in a rush this time, worry evident in his tone.

“Uh.” Eddie clears his throat as he squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m okay.”

“You don’t _sound_ okay.”

“Fine,” he sighs as he drums his fingers anxiously against the steering wheel. “I’m not okay.”

“Eddie, talk to me,” Buck pleads on the other end of the line.

“I—” Eddie cuts off abruptly, shifting in the driver’s seat again, dragging sweaty palms over his jeans. “Abuela got hurt at the park with Chris,” he says quietly, a barely detectable shake to his voice. “I put too much on her and she got hurt because I’m expecting her to _raise_ Christopher.”

“What the fuck, man?” Buck sputters. “You’re not expecting her to raise Christopher. Is-is she alright?”

Eddie sighs, “She’s gonna be fine. She sprained it pretty badly, but they said nothing that some rest won’t heal.”

“Okay, so then what are you beating yourself up over?”

“Because if she hadn’t been at the park taking care of Christopher, she wouldn’t have gotten hurt. I never stop to think about the consequences or the risks, I just take for granted that she’s going to be there to help. What would have happened if it had been worse? What if Pepa hadn’t been able to pick them up right away?”

The line is silent for a long time, and for a moment Eddie wonders if Buck decided to hang up on him. Not that he’d blame him if he did, especially when Eddie feels like he’s spinning out of control.

“Isabel doesn’t do anything because she _has_ to, and you should know that better than anyone. You know she loves Chris with everything she is, and she _wants_ to spend time with him; even better if she can help you in the process,” Buck says. “Where’s Chris tonight?”

“Sleepover,” Eddie mutters, bouncing his leg anxiously. 

“Come over,” Buck instructs him.

“Buck, I—”

“Will you just shut up and come over?” Eddie glares at the entrance to the place where he lost himself, all the while convinced that he was _taking control_ of his life. He can’t spin out of control like that, not again. “Please don’t fight me on this.”

Eddie turns over the ignition and waits for his truck to pick up the call, gripping the steering wheel tightly. “Fine,” he mutters. “I’m on my way over.”

It’s a short drive to Buck’s apartment, and the front door is being pulled open before Eddie has the chance to knock. They stand in silence, then Buck opens the door wider and steps aside so that Eddie has the space to walk inside.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing here. How is Buck going to fix any of this— fix _him_? This isn’t his problem. Eddie fidgets, searching for some way to at least feign calmness for Buck’s benefit. He shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be burdening Buck with this.

“Beer?” Eddie shakes his head no as he paces in the kitchen. He watches as Buck pauses, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. He lays them out on the counter and goes on to pour. Eddie shrugs before he takes one of the shot glasses and they both throw them back, dark liquor sliding down their throats. “You gonna tell me what’s going on?”

“I drove myself…to street fight.” Eddie glances up and sees the way Buck’s face falls at his confession. “I-I didn’t go in. I couldn’t. I kept thinking about Chris, kept thinking about how I could lose my job, kept thinking that I could blow up my _entire life_ over this. This thing with Abuela, my— my dad—”

“Your dad’s an asshole, Eddie. Stop letting him worm into your head. Is that where you got this idea about you taking advantage of Isabel?”

Eddie doesn’t acknowledge Buck with a verbal answer, silently drags a hand over the back of his neck. He feels Buck’s gaze on him, still waiting for a reply. “Maybe,” he mutters reluctantly.

“C’mon,” Buck says, leading the way into the living room with Eddie following behind him after a pause. Buck watches him until finally he grabs Eddie’s hand, leading him over to the couch. “Sit.”

“Buck—”

“Sit,” Buck repeats, firmly this time, and Buck’s tone sends electricity coursing through him. Eddie hauls himself onto the couch, dragging his hands over the top of his head before he finally peeks back at Buck. “Why?”

“Why, what?” Eddie asks, and Buck rolls his eyes.

“Why did you go there?”

“Because I feel like I’m more in control there, and if I’d been _more_ in control today—”

“You think the problem is that you need to be _more_ in control?” Buck asks incredulously. “You’re in control of every single aspect of your life. And somehow you think losing it and punching the shit out of someone means you’re in control?” 

Eddie doesn’t answer.

“You need to let go.”

“I-I don’t know, man,” Eddie says quietly, dropping his gaze. “I don’t think that’s what I need.”

The silence stretches between them, and Eddie wonders if coming to talk to Buck about this was a mistake. “Maybe you need to lose control.”

“What?” Eddie chokes out around a disbelieving laugh. That’s the _last thing_ that he needs. “Are you insane?”

“Do you trust me, Eddie?” Buck’s hand drops to Eddie’s thigh, gently squeezing until Eddie turns to meet his heavy gaze.

“I— of _course_ I trust you, Buck. But—” Eddie’s silenced by Buck’s lips, the man’s large hands gripping him by the shirt, pulling him closer. Eddie immediately stills; he’s thought about what Buck’s full lips would feel like against his more often than he cared to admit. After the initial shock fades, Eddie moves a hand to Buck’s jaw, angling forward and pressing Buck back towards the couch cushions behind him. They’ve been tiptoeing around each other for so many months, and suddenly it’s like the facade snaps, and they’re crashing into each other.

Until Buck stops him with a firm hand to his chest. 

“If we’re going to do this, we’re doing it my way,” Buck says, voice raspy as he searches Eddie’s eyes.

Eddie blinks at him. “I don’t understand, Buck.”

Buck licks his lips, and all the while his eyes are trained on Eddie’s. “If we do this, you need to hand over the control.” Blue eyes flit up to Eddie’s as he continues. “I make the decisions, we do this _my way_.” Eddie swallows, his throat feeling tight at the thought of Buck making the decisions for them, of what could happen, and he feels his pulse quicken. Buck looks at him expectantly. “You’ve gotta tell me if you want this, Eddie.”

“God, yes,” Eddie blurts out. _Real fucking smooth, Diaz._ Eddie feels an embarrassed flush brightening his cheeks. Buck smiles at him, looking pleased as he stands up.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back,” Buck promises before he disappears.

Eddie shifts on the couch, feeling his cock press firmly against the tight constraint of his jeans. While Buck’s out of sight he tries to readjust and get more comfortable. He’s growing impatient and makes a move to stand.

“Hmm,” Buck hums as he comes back, “were you about to get up?”

Eddie’s mouth goes dry at the dark look in Buck’s eyes, one that he’s never seen before. He opens his mouth, almost unsure how he’s able to form the words. “I was just gonna—”

Buck’s eyes crinkle at the corners from sheer amusement. “You were gonna sit still like I told you to, right?” Eddie simply nods. “Good, now close your eyes and lean your head back.”

Eddie wants to argue. Why does Buck want him to close his eyes? What is he going to do? Buck moves closer, dipping his head down, lips brushing Eddie’s ear as he whispers. “C’mon, Eds,” Buck rasps before placing a kiss against Eddie’s earlobe. “Don’t you want to know what I have in store for us?”

Eddie shifts again, his jeans feeling painfully tight. “Yeah,” he croaks. Against every instinct in his body that’s screaming at him that he needs to take back control, he leans his head against the back of the couch with his eyes closed just as Buck asked him to.

“There you go,” Buck encourages, his lips still brushing his ear before he pulls back. Buck’s hand rests against the side of his neck, his thumb tracing against his Adam's apple as Eddie struggles to remember how to breathe normally at the intimate touch. Buck’s other hand gently grips Eddie’s jaw, tenderly tipping his head back. Eddie gasps the moment he feels Buck’s lips against his throat, his head pushing back against the couch as far as it will go.

Eddie can’t speak, doesn’t even know what he’d say if he could. He reaches blindly for Buck. “Ah, ah,” Buck chastises against the hollow of Eddie’s throat, humming against him before his tongue darts out and licks against the skin there. Eddie groans, feeling Buck’s other hand travel painfully slow down his chest, fingers dragging against his stomach as they trail lower.

“Buck.” Eddie’s plea is strangled as Buck’s hand continues its descent until he’s palming him through his jeans. Eddie lets out a string of curses, feeling Buck’s weight disappear from where it’s been pressing against his side. Eddie lifts his head from the back of the couch, opening his mouth to speak. He feels both of Buck’s hands rub against his thighs, dragging over his hardon before he moves to unbutton and unzip Eddie’s jeans, leaving Eddie speechless.

“You okay with this?” Buck asks in a rush, his lips pressing against Eddie’s throat again, leaving a trail of hot kisses there. Eddie reaches a hand down past the edge of the couch, finding Buck’s hand and squeezing encouragingly. The fact that Buck is checking in with him sends a warmth into Eddie’s chest that he’s not sure he’s ready to identify.

“Mmmh.” Eddie manages a grunt, causing Buck to chuckle quietly. Buck makes quick work of freeing Eddie’s cock from his jeans and underwear, stroking him at the same slow pace, eliciting a choked sound from his best friend. “Fuck,” Eddie mutters as he feels the heat of Buck’s mouth close over the head of his cock.

He takes a few seconds, focusing on the task of breathing. Eddie opens his eyes, tipping his head forward so that he can look down at Buck. The sight of Buck’s blue eyes looking up at him with Buck’s mouth closed around his cock is almost too much. Buck bobs his head slowly, not daring to break their heated gaze. 

Eddie slips a hand down, fingers getting lost in Buck’s hair, urging him to speed up. Buck reaches back with one hand and pushes Eddie’s hand away, drawing back and holding Eddie at the base of his dick. “You’re giving up control,” Buck reminds him in a low growl as he begins to stroke Eddie slowly, “ _not_ taking it.” Eddie whimpers as Buck slides up his body until he’s nipping gently at his ear, sending a jolt straight to Eddie’s cock. “You said you trusted me,” Buck whispers, hot breath dancing across Eddie’s skin.

“I— I do,” Eddie manages, balling his fists against the couch to keep from pulling Buck flush against him, a plea for more.

“Okay,” Buck murmurs before sucking on the same spot on Eddie’s earlobe that he’d nipped only a moment earlier. He pulls back, fixing a steady gaze on Eddie, desire etched on his features. “Get undressed for me,” Buck says before nodding his head towards the stairway. “Upstairs.” 

Eddie’s stomach tightens as he sits up on the couch, scenarios racing through his mind. He considers abandoning his unbuttoned jeans and his boxers in the living room, despite that not being what Buck told him to do. Instead, he moves slowly as he stands, and a throaty laugh slips past his lips. “And,” he lifts amused eyes to Buck, motioning to his erection, “what am I supposed to do about this?”

Buck smirks. “Leave the jeans here. _I’ll_ take care of the rest upstairs.” Eddie toes off his shoes before he removes his jeans, leaving them in a pool on the living room floor. He notices the way Buck’s eyes are trained on him from where he stands. He’s used to Buck watching him, but he’s never seen this look in his eyes before— one of pure want. And it’s only for him. Eddie drops his eyes before he hears Buck’s voice. “Well?”

Eddie slips past Buck and up the stairs, walking silently up to Buck’s room. His body is on edge with anticipation, but he’s afraid to dissect what this thing between them is becoming. His eyes fall on the bed, and he swallows hard. He’s been in Buck’s room before, and yet his mind’s never immediately gone to what it would feel like to have Buck inside of him, to trust Buck so completely. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Eddie feels Buck’s hot breath against his neck, and his eyes flutter closed, body shivering at how close Buck is.

“Oh,” Eddie forces a breath out, opening his eyes to glance around Buck’s room. He can’t very well tell Buck what he’s actually thinking about, so he needs to pretend that he’s thinking about something else completely. “I was just admiring your bedding.” Jesus, he’s an idiot.

Buck’s lips are all that’s pressed against the back of his neck, and he can tell that Buck’s smiling when he speaks. “My bedding, huh?” Eddie’s gaze falls on the simple gray comforter, and he rolls his eyes at his own awkwardness. Buck’s lips brush against his neck then, a hand resting at Eddie’s hips. “Do you want to see it up close?”

“I—” Eddie begins, but is cut off when Buck moves closer, pressing his hardon against him. Despite the barrier of clothes between them, Eddie’s unable to stop the groan that slips past his lips. Buck uses his firm grip on Eddie’s hip to grind into him again.

“You?”

“Yes,” Eddie chokes out. Buck dips his head down, alternating sucking and nibbling into Eddie’s tender skin as he continues to grind into him. Eddie slips a hand down into his own boxers, freeing his cock and beginning to stroke slowly.

“ _Eddie_ ,” Buck’s voice is low, like a warning, and does nothing to soothe the knot that’s taken hold deep in Eddie’s gut. He feels Buck’s fingers wrap around his wrist and squeeze gently, stopping Eddie’s motions. “Not until I say so.” Eddie lets Buck pull his hand away, and Buck grinds into him one last time before letting go. “Get undressed.”

Eddie steps away from Buck reluctantly, pulling his shirt over his head. He stands in his boxers a few feet away from the bed, taking note that Buck’s still completely dressed, the bulge in his sweats obvious. “What about you?”

“I’m going to watch,” Buck tells him. Eddie opens his mouth to argue, but Buck continues, “I’m getting _everything_ I want tonight.”

_Fuck._

He feels so exposed, so vulnerable to Buck right now. He isn’t sure if the feeling is more intoxicating or terrifying. Eddie drops his eyes as he slips his thumbs into the waistband of his own boxers. “Wait.” Buck’s voice is firm and causes Eddie to still. “Look at me.” Eddie lifts his eyes to Buck’s and wordlessly pulls his boxers down, letting them fall to the floor.

Eddie tries not to shift under Buck’s heavy gaze, attempts to keep his own gaze on Buck and not let it falter. 

“Lay back on the bed. I want to watch you.” Eddie’s pulse quickens, and he sits on the edge of the bed, rolling his bottom lip anxiously between his teeth. 

“God, Eds, you’re so good,” Buck says, bringing a shy smile to Eddie’s lips despite the fact that he’s utterly exposed in front of his best friend. There’s something so satisfying about being praised by Buck, and it leaves Eddie wanting more. He lays back on the bed, the coolness offered by the bedding beneath him in contrast to the heat Eddie feels washing over his body.

“What do you want me to do?” This is so foreign to Eddie, just handing over control to someone else. _To Buck_.

Buck gladly takes the offering, directing Eddie to move up on the bed until he’s resting against the pillows. “Touch yourself,” Buck directs as he pulls his own shirt off. “But you don’t come until I tell you.”

Eddie learns quickly that Buck wants Eddie’s eyes to remain on him the entire time. Eddie strokes himself, watching as Buck undresses across the room from him. His gaze slips down Buck’s naked frame, lingering on Buck’s dick as he matches Eddie’s pace.

Buck moves to the edge of the bed and sits on the corner opposite him. Eddie pumps himself faster, the rise and fall of his chest becoming more labored the longer that he watches Buck.

Buck continues his swift movements, eyes not wavering from Eddie as he does.

“Stop,” Buck says, Eddie looking at him in disbelief, his cock hard and leaking.

“Please, Buck—”

“Stop,” Buck repeats, raising his brow. Eddie stutters out a shaky breath and drops his hand away. “Good,” Buck praises, moving across the bed and pressing open-mouthed kisses against Eddie’s jawline. “So good for me.”

Eddie’s breathing slowly begins to even out, his dick still painfully hard. “I know you’re in control,” he says quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. He doesn’t even know how he’s going to ask for this. But fuck if Buck isn’t breaking through all of his carefully crafted walls.

“Is there something you need from me?” Buck asks, tipping Eddie’s head down so that he can look him squarely in the eye. Eddie wants to look away, anywhere but Buck’s face, feeling a flush creep into his cheeks.

“Nevermind,” Eddie says with an uncomfortable chuckle, his eyes darting away. Both of Buck’s hands are on his face, urging Eddie to look him in the eyes.

“Tell me,” Buck pleads.

“I-I want you to fuck my mouth.” Eddie cringes after the words are out. He worries that he’s said too much, that he’s been too honest with Buck. Maybe he’s asking for too much. 

“Holy shit, Eddie,” Buck mutters, tipping his head forward so their foreheads are touching. “That’s something you’d want to do?” Buck’s voice is tight as he speaks.

“It is,” Eddie admits, fingers resting against the nape of Buck’s neck, and he presses a firm kiss against Buck’s lips, desperate and needy. He draws back, their lips almost touching. “Please,” he whispers.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Buck chuckles. He traces a thumb over Eddie’s cheek before placing a kiss to his forehead. Buck lets Eddie take the lead. Eddie sits on the edge of the bed with Buck standing in front of him. Eddie’s body feels alive with anticipation, and he looks up into Buck’s eyes before dropping to Buck’s dick. “You sure about this?”

Eddie smiles at Buck’s concern, moving a hand up against Buck’s hip. “I’m the one that asked for this,” Eddie says, hand sliding down until he’s stroking Buck’s cock, eliciting a groan. 

He rests his hand against Buck’s leg so he can tap Buck in case he needs him to stop. Eddie feels the firm press of Buck’s cock against the seam of his lips, slipping past the barrier and eliciting a groan from Eddie at the heavy drag of Buck’s dick against his tongue.

Buck’s hands rest against Eddie’s shoulders, and with each roll of his hips, he fucks into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie manages a choked hum around Buck’s girth, sending vibrations around him. “Eddie,” Buck says his name like a plea, pushing into his mouth with languid thrusts. 

Buck’s hand slides up, resting gently against Eddie’s throat, feeling the bulge there from his cock. Biting down on his bottom lip, Buck grunts as he pulls out of Eddie’s mouth completely. Eddie lifts his eyes to Buck’s lust-blown ones and the look is almost enough to make Eddie come untouched.

Eddie whines at the loss, voice hoarse as he speaks. “Why’d you stop?”

Buck wipes the sweat that’s beading on his brow with the back of his hand with a breathless chuckle, and he pants for a minute before he’s able to find his voice and speak again. “I have other ideas about where I’d like to come tonight.” Eddie feels a spark through his entire body at Buck’s words. Buck climbs onto the bed with Eddie, gently pulling him down so he’s no longer sitting on the edge. Buck traps Eddie’s hands above his head, pinning them to the bed. “You’ve been so good, offering this _gift_ to me.” Buck kisses down Eddie’s jawline, traveling to his earlobe and nibbling softly. “I want to show you how much that means to me, sweetheart.”

A whimper slips past Eddie’s lips at the term of endearment; he loves the way Buck makes the word sound as he talks about _Eddie,_ of all people. It feels so loving, and Eddie wishes he could wrap up that feeling and put it in a box for every moment of insecurity and second-guessing. 

Buck’s lips are on the hollow of his throat, licking the slick skin there as he peppers open-mouthed kisses down to his chest. Buck drops a hand to Eddie’s weeping cock, stroking him slowly. “I want to fuck you so good, Eddie. Do you want that?”

“So much.” Eddie practically sobs for how badly he wants to feel Buck pin him to the mattress and fuck him. A few messy kisses later Buck releases the hold that he has on Eddie’s wrists and ghosts his hands down Eddie’s sides until they rest at his waist. In one swift movement Buck flips Eddie so that he’s face down. Buck dips his head, lips brushing against Eddie’s ear as he instructs, “Stay right here.”

The warmth from Buck’s solid frame behind him disappears, and Eddie feels a chill in its place, his body shivering for the loss. He hears movement behind him, and then Buck rejoins him on the bed as he opens the lube. Buck urges Eddie to lift his hips up and off of the bed, slick fingers tracing down the curve of Eddie’s ass until he teases Eddie’s entrance. 

“You ready?”

“Please,” Eddie murmurs as his head drops forward. Buck eases a finger into him, giving Eddie time to adjust before adding a second one. Buck kisses the back of Eddie’s neck, stretching Eddie open at a steady pace. With eyes closed, Eddie barely manages a groan, the feel of Buck inside him incredible and yet not enough at the same time. “More,” he chokes out, moving his hips back to meet the easy drag of Buck’s fingers.

Eddie bites down on his bottom lip as Buck presses a third finger into him, his hole tight against the added girth. Tension spreads throughout Eddie’s body and Buck stills his fingers for a moment, allowing Eddie the time to adjust. “We can go at your pace, baby.”

Eddie’s stomach tenses at Buck’s words, the act of being cared for overwhelming him. It’s been a long time since he’s been with anyone, and having a partner check in with him and his needs feels so odd. When he was married to Shannon he was always the one checking on her, it had rarely been about him. He blinks against the burning behind his eyes, tears threatening to fall. “I’m okay,” Eddie croaks, emotion making his voice thick.

Buck presses into Eddie again. It’s slow at first and as Eddie relaxes around him Buck gradually builds the pace, stretching him open further. Eddie drops his head forward and grasps the comforter as he moans, while Buck carefully crooks a finger inside of him and brushes against the sensitive gland there. “Buck, please fuck me.” Eddie rocks back against the movement, his breathing ragged. “Or I’m gonna come before you get the chance.”

“You will not.” Buck’s voice is low as he wraps an arm around Eddie’s waist, dragging him back until Eddie can feel Buck, hard against the back of his thigh. “But if you’re gonna beg,” he teases with a low laugh, folding his body forward against Eddie. 

Eddie hears the condom packet being torn, followed by the sound of the lube cap snapping shut. Firm fingers grip his hip, his cock pushing into Eddie’s entrance. Eddie traps his own bottom lip between his teeth, trying to silence the groan that rises up in his throat at the sensation of being filled so completely. 

An arm reaches around Eddie, and Buck strokes him in time with each thrust. “You like that?” Buck asks, his grip firm as he snaps his hips forward.

Eddie’s unable to find his voice, the tension low in his groin, building with each thrust and twist of Buck’s wrist. “I said, do you like that?” Buck repeats, voice dropping lower as his lips brush against Eddie’s neck. Buck straightens then, pulling Eddie’s back flush against his chest, ghosting a caress from throat to hip, the hand stroking his cock picking up momentum.

“Y-yes,” Eddie stutters as Buck stops stroking him. Buck pulls out of him, helping Eddie from the bed and leading both of them to the wall opposite the bed. Buck directs him to plant both of his hands flat against the wall, and after pushing back into him, Buck pins his hands to the wall, lacing their fingers together. Despite the fact that Buck is buried deep inside of him, Eddie finds his focus shifting to the intimacy of their joined hands, to the power that Buck holds over him as he pins him there and fucks into him.

Eddie pushes back against Buck, feeling the undeniable build reaching its peak. “Shit, Buck, I’m gonna—“

“Come for me, baby,” Buck urges breathlessly as he cants his hips forward into Eddie, his thrusts becoming frantic. Buck’s words are the last shove that Eddie needs, sending him over the edge and into ecstasy as he comes hard, a white-hot flash splitting his vision. Thankfully, Buck drops an arm around his waist, bracing Eddie between himself and the wall as he holds himself up on shaky legs. Buck thrusts into him one last time, collapsing against Eddie as he comes.

They stand breathlessly as they regain their composure, Buck pulling out of Eddie carefully then. After they clean up, Eddie shifts his weight back and forth between his feet, and Buck raises his hands to cup Eddie’s face, pulling Eddie into a tender, lingering kiss. “On the bed,” Buck says against Eddie’s lips.

Eddie lets out a laugh. “Round two already?”

“Will you just shut up and get on the bed?” Buck rolls his eyes as he pulls away and climbs onto the bed, extending an arm to Eddie in invitation. After a moment’s hesitation, Eddie moves forward and into the security of Buck’s arms.

Buck slides an arm around Eddie’s shoulders, bringing him against his chest. “So, what do you think about losing control now?”

Eddie’s silent, resting his head against Buck’s chest and listening to the steady beat. “I’ll give up control to you anytime, Buck,” he whispers, placing a tender kiss there. A comfortable silence falls over them as they cuddle together on the bed. “Hey, Buck?” Eddie murmurs quietly, his eyes feeling heavy as he brushes his thumb against Buck’s jawline.

“Hmmm?”

“You’re beautiful,” Eddie says softly, lifting his head and looking down at Buck. He is, _always_ , but especially in these unguarded moments when there’s nobody but the two of them.

Eddie can’t help but think that he shouldn’t be here tonight, and yet— 

He’s never felt like he’s ever belonged somewhere so completely before in his life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
